Talk:Charge Beam Beast
I've read that the name of this beast is Deorem, should we add that in or change the name of the title? Dark Ridley 02:36, 6 July 2008 (UTC) : I would say just add that to the page and create a redirect at Deorem. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:50, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Okay, and I got the info here (( http://metroidrecon.planets.gamespy.com/metroidzm/bosses.php )) Dark Ridley 04:15, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Do they site their sources for the name? If not, it couldn't be considered any more authentic than "Brinstar Worm." Nevertheless, it's perfectly fine as a redirect, although I don't think anyone will actually know the name of the creature if they're looking for it here. Armantula513 05:16, 6 July 2008 (UTC) I agree, a redirect would most likely be best. And of course add it to the Brinstar Worm article. Piratehunter 05:27, 6 July 2008 (UTC) The names seem to be right, cause they have the other ones for the bosses and they match the ones here. Though the Metroid fusion bosses they state the type of creature for Yakuza as Mecha Spider X and Pogo as Eyeball Crustacean X. Dark Ridley 01:24, 7 July 2008 (UTC) It says at one point that if you fail to kill it the acid worm appears. It appears anyways. Who put that. Metroidhunter32 23:59, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Where in the world is that name from? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:58, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Official web site Dazuro 06:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, I remember those. I was thinking about doing something with them... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:30, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Guess I beat you to it, then. :) (By the way, whenever I hit Enter to make a new line in Talk, it just shows up on the same line as the last comment. Clicking a button in the toolbar fixes it, but it's a hassle. No other wiki I go to has this quirk--what's up with that? Is there a better way?) Dazuro 06:33, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Double space. Also, those appear to be specimen numbers, not specie designations (notice that the name for Metroids had already been revealed in the specimen description). X-456 and X-395 may need articles based on those names. The information all looks worth adding for other species. And yeah, beating me isn't hard. There is so much stuff to add and I get distracted when I look at new material or get new ideas. This series is huge. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:40, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see. What about Deorem, though? While Zoomers and Skrees have multiple specimens, only one Deorem is seen. Should he remain labeled as such? (I'll fix the others, though) Dazuro 06:51, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I'll get to it shortly and figure out how we should address these. Got something to to do for a bit. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:05, 15 April 2009 (UTC) This page has the Unverified and Japanese Name templates. I thought King Worm was the name on Metroid.jp, so why is the latter here? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Recurring Species? This category was added to Deorem. Does this creature ever return in another Metroid game??? Or was this added simply because the Deorem makes an appearance in the manga as well? (Latinlingo 22:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC)) Manga. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I always believed that since the manga (a part of it at least) is telling the story of the Zero Mission game, both were to be considered as one and the same 'appearance', thus the Deorem wouldnt be a recurring creature. But i guess the manga could count as another thing entirely. (Latinlingo 22:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Name Romanization You guys need to catch up on your katakana! ;) In the upper-right corner of this image: http://www.metroid-database.com/mzm/art/mzm_king_worm.jpg, it says, "deiorumu." It's not "Deorem." The name I chose is basically fanon. I named it King Worm because "Daioh" is a word Japanese use to mean "Great King." "Rumu" is a romanization of the word "Worm." If anything, it'd be more appropriate to call it the Dio Worm, because Dio (ディオ) also means God in Italian. So literally, it's "God Worm" or "Worm God," your choice. Infinitysend 23:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Deiorumu is a nice name. Just out of curiosity though, could Deiorumu be engrish for Deorem? In other words, Deiorumu could be properly pronounced as Deorem in english? ( 06:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC)) Excuse me? Engrish is very very poor English when Japanese/Asian people know a bare minimum of the language and try to form sentences with it. Deorem is just a bad romanization of ディオルム. There is no "proper" way of saying it. If I was romanizing it, I'd have said "Diowurm" Infinitysend 00:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) First boss? Since Zero Mission is a remake of Metroid, which is the first boss fought in the series chronologically? Kraid or Deiorumu? I know in Metroid you can fight Ridley first and in ZM you can skip Deiorumu to fight the worm in Kraid's lair, but this does not include those. Bossbeater 22:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC) If im not mistaken, NO MATTER what path you take, Deiorumu will be the first boss ENCOUNTERED. Whether or not you kill it depends on the player. The reason why you will encounter it first is because the first pack of Missiles is in the room right before the elevator to Norfair. After you collect that pack of missiles, you will be able to collect Bombs, and without Bombs, you cant reach go too far in the game. I think if you dont kill Deiorumu in your first encounter, he will reappear in the path leading towards the Bombs. ( 03:39, November 27, 2010 (UTC)) I went through an entire without the charge beam :P Metroid101 03:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Have you gone without long beam Metroid101? :) ( 04:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC)) I tried but gave up LOL Metroid101 18:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Still, you can keep letting it escape from the battles no matter what. As it syas in the article, you can even fight after MB. Still I mean that in Metroid you most likely will fight Kraid first and in MZM you can kill Deiorumu first. I mean that in the case that you fight and defeat Kraid or Deiorumu in the respective games the first time you fight them. So, which boss is defeated chronologically in the entire metroid series? Bossbeater 22:03, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Deiorumu is the first boss chronologically encountered and defeated in the entire Metroid series, not counting NES Metroid (since Zero Mission retconned and replaced it). P.S, did you know that in the NES Metroid game, you can skip both Kraid and Ridley? In other words, the only boss you'll need to kill will be Mother Brain! ( 08:39, December 7, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah, I remember hearing that you can bomb through the floor and get on a Waver or something like that. Well, if it's the first boss in the entire series, that seems pretty big time, at least good enough for Trivia. Bossbeater 15:23, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Both templates necessary? In my eyes, the unofficial translation template nullifies the necessity of the unofficial name template. Vommack 20:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Rename Can someone rename this King Worm? It comes from the same artwork page where Infinity's End got the name Deiorumu, and it's written in plain English. We use English names whenever available and it is here. I will change the links tomorrow. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 02:10, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Ahem... --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 12:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ahem, you can rename things too... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Not this one. Redirect needs deleting. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 21:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :No it doesn't. I don't see why. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Infinity's End took the wallpaper artwork showing the Deiorumu and moved this page to that name as Deiorumu is a direct Romanization of the Japanese text on the wallpaper, but Infinity's End does not know our stance on English and Japanese official names. We always use the former when available, and in this case it is. However, I can't move Deiorumu --> King Worm because a redirect for the desired name exists. Can you delete it and rename this? --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 21:13, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :OH! I SEE. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Move to Charge Beam Beast? After reading through this talk page, it seems like the name "King Worm" is (quoted word-for-word) "basically fanon" created by Infinitysend, with "king" and "worm" being based upon its actual Japanese name ディオルム (which, when I plug into Google Translate, doesn't actually translate to anything in English). Now, I don't know anything about Japanese, so I can't say whether or not "King Worm" is an accurate translation of "ディオルム". But, based upon Infinitysend's comments, it sounds more like self-admitted fanon, choosing flavorful English words that somewhat fit the Romanization. It feels rather odd to use a name like this, when other articles under the "translated name" category (such as Kiru Giru) adhere closely to the Romanization without any added flavor. There is an official English name, "Charge Beam Beast", originating from The Official Nintendo Player's Guide. It's more cumbersome and not as poetic as "King Worm", but it would be replacing a "fanon" name with an official English name. Therefore, should this article be moved to that title? --PeabodySam (talk) 04:34, July 24, 2018 (UTC)